


Experiment Subject #0192

by statistical_probability



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Hydra, Other, SHIELD, Teseract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statistical_probability/pseuds/statistical_probability
Summary: A science experiment done by HYDRA in the 1940s leaves almost 200 dead. Nobody can survive the harsh and practically inhuman tests. Well, except for one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick preface-
> 
> Jen has been put under ice back in the 40s and was resurfaced about 11 months ago. Of course Steve and Bucky take pity on her and take her in, much to Tony's complaining. Jen doesn't know they are Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Tony, Nat, Steve, Bucky and Jen leave in a penthouse near the Avengers Tower. Jen is like a daughter to all of them.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bucky and Steve are not in any relationship other than friendship. Sorry for the disappointment.

I woke up to the sound of Jen screaming. I shot up out of bed and bolted to her room. When I burst in the room, she was sobbing and thrashing around in her bed. I rushed over to the side to her bed, "Jen...Jen....Jennifer! Sweetheart, you need to wake up!"

Her eyes flew open and she sat upright in bed. She looked around as if she had never seen it before. Her eyes finally rested on me. They welled up and she collapsed in my arms. I instinctively pulled her to my chest, "It's gonna be okay. It was just a dream."

Bucky came rushing in, "Jen, are you okay? What happened?"

  
I mouthed 'bad dream' and his face immediately softened. He came over and sat down next to Jen and grabbed her hand, " Hey, Jen, remember me? I'm your friend Bucky, remember? Every Tuesday and Saturday we go to the farmer's market and get plums and a treat?" He chuckled, "Once you wanted taffy and I told you it would get everywhere, but you still got it anyway. It took Steve and I hours to get it out of your hair."

  
Jen chuckled and sniffled, "Yeah, and you got so frustrated and said that you should just shave my hair all off, remember?"

  
Bucky smiled, "Yes, I do remember."

  
I lifted her up out of my arms into a sitting position. She rested her head on my shoulder as I grabbed her hand. She took a shaky breath, "I was in that room again and that man...the horrible man with the bleeding head and the insane look in his eye was there and he was laughing at me."

  
"Why was he laughing?" Bucky's voice was soft and gentle.

  
A few tears dripped down onto my hand, "I don't know." She whispered, "All I can remember is pain; agonizing pain just everywhere. And there was a white light in my eyes so I couldn't see much."

  
I gently squeezed her hand, "Did anything else happen?"

  
She nodded, more tears falling, "Out of nowhere, a metal rod that was sparking came closer and closer. Then you woke me up."  
Bucky let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug, "You're safe now. Nothing's gonna hurt you." He said as he stroked her hair, "Steve and I are here and we're not going anywhere."

Eventually, she fell asleep again and we put her back to bed. Bucky and I were silent as I turned off the lights and shut the door. We continued to walk side by side in silence until we came to the kitchen. I flipped on a light.

  
"Steve, do you think we should tell her...ya know...about who we really are?"

  
I stopped, "Why do you say that?"

  
Bucky exhaled and sat down at the kitchen table, "I don't know. I feel really bad about lying to her and maybe...maybe it could help explain her dreams."

  
"No," I gripped the chair across the table from him, "Bucky, we both know who this man is and we know what him, and his followers are capable of. I can't have her go from day to day living in constant fear that they could show up any minute."

  
"But she's a strong girl, she could handle it."

  
"But what if she can't?" I said exasperated.

  
"Then we'll be there to help her through it."

  
"We can't be there for her every second of the day!"

  
Bucky stood up, the chair dragging sharply behind him, "We don't have to be! She's almost 18! Perfectly capable of being independent!"

  
"I know she can be! I just don't want her to get hurt!"

  
"She won't." Bucky slowly sat down, "I know she won't."

  
I crossed my arms over my chest, "How?"

  
He didn't say anything for a long time, "Because...because she has the same determination you did every time you'd pick a fight with a kid 10 times your size. I didnt' give up with that kid and I sure as hell won't with this one."

  
I sat down and buried my face in my hands, "I just...I'm worried about her."

  
"I know, but you can't fight everyone's battles Steve. Sometimes you just have to let them do it themselves."

  
Natasha ran past the kitchen and down the hall. We heard her stopped and turn around as she backpedaled back to the kitchen, "I heard screaming, is everything okay?"

  
I took my head out of my hands, "Yeah, Jen just had another nightmare, but she's okay now."

  
She sighed and leaned on the doorframe, "That girl is one tough cookie. I'm surprised she hasn't completely broken down yet."

"Well, like you said, she's one tough cookie." Bucky said.


End file.
